Good morning, Susuwatari
by Bobbypin
Summary: Chihiro n'a pas attendu pour poursuivre son chemin. Et de l'autre côté, on ne l'a pas attendue non plus. Pourtant, Aburaya n'est pas si loin...
1. Chihiro 1

**Titre :** "Good morning, Susuwatari"

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **le Voyage de Chihiro (_Spirited Away_)

**Disclaimer : **propriété de Miyazaki, _of course_

* * *

Ogino Chihiro passa son permis de conduire le 19 septembre 1991, dans la banlieue de Yamanashi. Le temps était plutôt beau ce jour-là, un comble après les trombes d'eau dévastatrices qui s'étaient abattues sur la ville. Chihiro avait réussi son dernier créneau sans problème, et l'examinateur lui avait délivré le document en l'appelant « mademoiselle ». Il l'avait félicitée ; on ne voyait pas beaucoup de jeunes conductrices dans le coin. Maintenant, elle était assise à la terrasse du café du coin de la rue et sirotait un truc pétillant qui lui piquait la langue. Une sonnerie grelotta. La jeune femme plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit le petit Nokia bleu foncé qu'elle s'était offert récemment.

« Moshi-moshi.

–_Chihiro chérie ! Tu vas bien ?_

–Oh, maman. Ca va.

–_Maintenant que tu as ta voiture, tu pourrais venir à la maison, non ? Grand-mère sera là, elle est si impatiente de voir comme tu as grandi…_

–Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais me libérer, dit Chihiro d'une voix circonspecte.

–_Voyons_, grésilla la voix. _Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vue. Tu feras plaisir à tout le monde…_

–Maman, l'université… » La phrase resta en suspens. « Bon, OK, je passerai.

–_Chérie, c'est adorable de ta part_.

–On se voit bientôt… »

Elle coupa la communication. Les bruits de klaxon, l'odeur de fumée, de gaz d'échappement et de petite friture lui mirent l'eau à la bouche – des odeurs de ville – et elle termina les dernières gorgées de la boisson. Un groupe de lycéennes en uniforme passa en piaillant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette folle envie de faire les boutiques. Lentement, le soir tombait.

Aller chez ses parents, cela signifiait revenir dans la forêt de Tohoku, pensa-t-elle alors que peu à peu les réverbères s'allumaient.

Rien que ça.


	2. Yubâba

**Titre :** "Good morning, Susuwatari"

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **le Voyage de Chihiro (_Spirited Away_)

**Disclaimer : **propriété de Miyazaki, _of course_

* * *

Yubâba a toujours géré le palais des bains. Yubâba a toujours été là. Jamais personne n'a cherché à poser de stupides questions ; à Aburaya, on ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il en était, _avant_. D'ailleurs, le pauvre esprit du personnel des bains est-il vraiment en mesure de s'interroger ? Chacun est trop occupé à servir l'éternel défilé des dieux ; Yubâba en doute fort. Le contrôle qu'elle a sur eux est presque parfait.

Elle se tasse dans le confort opulent de son bureau. Enfouie dans l'ombre, elle observe la large baie vitrée qui lui offre un plongeon dans la brume ; la pluie brouille le dessin de la côte, au loin. Là-bas, il y a les humains. Ses doigts énormes et couverts de bijoux tapotent le velours de son accoudoir. Elle n'est pas mélancolique, non. Seulement, elle sent sa cruauté perdre de son tranchant. Elle est fatiguée.

Yubâba est une sorcière. Yubâba a eu plusieurs vies. Et ça, ça ne s'invente pas.


	3. Chihiro 2

**Titre :** "Good morning, Susuwatari"

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **le Voyage de Chihiro (_Spirited Away_)

**Disclaimer : **propriété de Miyazaki, _of course_

* * *

La première chose que fit Ogino Chihiro après avoir eu son permis fut donc de monter dans sa voiture et de rouler vers Tohoku. Tout en conduisant la vieille Mazda léguée par son père, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain orgueil, une bouffée de fierté qui lui faisait dire : « Je suis une adulte ». C'était une pensée plutôt réconfortante, songeait-elle alors qu'elle embrayait pour prendre la grand-route. Celle-ci longeait la rivière Seibutsu sur plusieurs kilomètres, avant de se perdre dans la forêt de Bourei. La petite voiture pétaradait sur la ligne de béton, tranquille. Serrant les mains sur le volant, Chihiro jeta un œil en contrebas, vers les berges. Une adulte, oui. Mais peut-être pas tout à fait. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle reproduisait le chemin parcouru des années plus tôt, lors du premier déménagement. C'était dans la même voiture ; depuis, ses parents avaient acheté un break qui leur permettait d'aller et venir plus facilement dans la montagne. Elle se souvenait. Des fleurs fanées enveloppées de papier cellophane, des tiges qui lui piquaient les genoux, du cahot de la route qui la faisait rebondir sur son siège… et d'après. Soudain, Chihiro ne voulut plus voir la rivière. Elle décida de couper par la route mal entretenue qui passait par le bois ; tant pis pour le détour.

Il faudrait qu'elle demande à sa mère où était passée cette carte d'adieux…


	4. Bou

**Titre :** "Good morning, Susuwatari"

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **le Voyage de Chihiro (_Spirited Away_)

**Disclaimer : **propriété de Miyazaki, _of course_

* * *

Bou est un gros bébé joufflu. Il est très grand et très lourd. C'est même un bébé géant. Pas très pratique pour trouver des vêtements à sa taille, me direz-vous. Heureusement, c'est un problème qui ne se pose pas, ici, à Aburaya.

Les gens ont toujours su l'existence du fils de Yubâba – si réellement il s'agit de son fils et non pas de l'une de ses éternelles créations sorcières. Bou possède une force monstrueuse – la seule capable à la fois de briser les os et de dicter ses volontés à sa terrible mère. Mais Bou n'est plus comme ça. Certains événements survenus au palais des bains ont changé l'enfant violent et capricieux en un personnage que personne ne connaît vraiment. Parfois, il descend dans les entrailles d'Aburaya, là où la foule fourmille, au travail, sans reprendre son souffle. Alors il lui arrive s'avoir envie de tout casser, comme avant. Les yunas le regardent avec crainte puis rient sur son passage. Les hommes grenouilles préfèrent l'ignorer. Seule Lin salue d'un rapide signe de tête la silhouette curieuse, accompagnée d'un petit oiseau qui bourdonne.

Bou ne grandira pas. Yubâba a fait de lui le jouet qui la rendra heureuse, le petit garçon qui ne deviendra pas un homme.

Seulement Bou a un secret.

Il est amoureux. Un peu.


	5. Chihiro 3

**Titre :** "Good morning, Susuwatari"

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **le Voyage de Chihiro (_Spirited Away_)

**Disclaimer : **propriété de Miyazaki, _of course_

* * *

Elle arriva aux alentours du bois sacré à la faveur de l'après-midi. La piste cabossée avait remplacé le chemin sablonneux. Ils étaient toujours là, les vieux arbres feuillus qui répandaient leurs ombres vertes mouvantes. Chihiro, qui avait déjà commencé à ralentir, s'arrêta complètement lorsqu'un pneu bloqua sur la pierraille. Incertaine, elle coupa le moteur et descendit de voiture. Un nuage d'oiseaux s'envolé vers le ciel lorsqu'elle claqua la porte – tranquillité troublée.

La jeune femme huma un instant l'air chargé de senteurs d'écorce, de mousse et de feuilles en décomposition, les mains serrées dans les poches de sa parka. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, plantée là au milieu des fougères et des troncs gris. C'était idiot, elle n'aurait jamais dû descendre. L'air était saturé par une odeur de pluie qui la pressa de s'en aller. Sa mère l'enguirlanderait sûrement si jamais elle arrivait en retard pour le dîner ; la connaissant, elle avait dû passer des heures à préparer des tempuras, même si elle savait que Chihiro n'aimait pas ça.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Chihiro se rapprocha de la vieille Mazda et s'apprêta à repartir. Sa main était déjà sur la poignée lorsqu'elle la vit.

Cette vieille statue, la pierre grisâtre couverte de lichen. La jeune femme oublia de respirer, fixant la figure shintoïste d'un œil vacillant. L'idole semblait la regarder, plongée dans l'ombre du sous-bois.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla plusieurs longues minutes, Chihiro rompit sa pétrification et s'inclina lentement.

« _Ushioni-sama_ », murmura-t-elle avec respect.

Le dieu à ramure.

Elle remonta dans la voiture dans un état second.


End file.
